


As long as you stay with me

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Tonight's the night will barry propose or will something happen?





	1. Chapter 1

It was date night for Barry and Iris. Dating Barry made Iris feel like a teenager when she would get all giddy inside.Iris got a buzz on her phone she looked down and saw it was Barry. 

Exited for tonight -B 

She smiled to herself and texted back 

Sure am! I'll meet you back at the apartment tonight so we can leave -I 

Ok love you -B   
\-----------------------------------   
Barry was exited for tonight. What Iris didn't know was this was the night Barry would propose. He was so nervous when he asked joe for his blessing but, right away joe said yes and Barry was exited and relieved. 

It was nearing around 7:00 pm and Barry would be able to leave in 15 minutes. Then he heard something "Anxious about something Allen?" It was Julian.

"Uh yea... tonight I'm going to propose to Iris!" Barry said quickly 

"Ah well good luck mate." Julian said encouragingly Then Barry got a text message. He thought it was Iris but it was actually Cisco.

Hey we have a crime going down on 23 north way -C 

Ugh ok I was about to leave to pick up Iris but I'll be there -B 

Sorry dude -C   
\-----------------------------------   
"You picked the wrong night to do this man!" Barry spit out at the meta 

"Sorry to rain on your parade." The meta said sarcastically. The meta human could form anything he could think of. They were fighting for what seemed like hours. Then the meta got behind Barry's blind spot and launched a sharp piece of metal at him. The metal piece pierced Barry's side just missing his lungs. Barry yelled out in pain. Before falling to the floor he cuffed and took down the meta and took off. 

Barry didn't know where he was running to, that was until he ran to his and iris's apartment. He ran in and fell to the floor and then black, nothing.  
\-----------------------------------  
Iris hadn't heard from Barry all day so before leaving work she decided to text him. 

Headed home now see you soon -I 

He wasn't responding. That's weird even for Barry Iris thought. She decided not to imagine things. 

The drive home was peaceful. She took the elevator up to the 52nd floor and she walked into their apartment and was going to go get ready when she saw a sprawled out figure on the floor. That minute she knew. She turned on the lights and panicked. 

"Barry!!" She ran to him. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! Please Barry stay with me!" 

She saw all the blood and she went cold. She felt his pulse and it was hardly there. At least he has a pulse she thought.

She decided to call her dad right away. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey Iris what's up?" He spoke thinking barry already proposed. 

"Dad! Please help- it's Barry h-he is hurt I don't think he has very long please help!!" She pleaded Joe's tone and voice changed instantly 

"What?! Ok hang on I'm at S.T.A.R. Labs I'll be there soon with Caitlin and Cisco."  
\-----------------------------------   
When they got there they practically burst through the door 

"Oh my god!" Caitlin said She took the piece of metal out first and they all heard Barry whimper in pain. 

"Shh Barry I know, I know" Caitlin said softly. Barry went limp and they all panicked. Caitlin felt his pulse and let out a breath of relieve. 

"He just passed out." She said It felt like forever but Caitlin got Barry stable on Iris's and Barry's couch.   
\-----------------------------------  
A few hours later Barry finally woke up. He had to blink a few times to focus but he was awake. 

The first thing he noticed was Iris by his side then, joe Caitlin and Cisco surrounding the couch. 

"Hey" Barry said sleepily. He looked at Iris and said "I'm ok" 

She laughed and said "you have a funny way of showing it." 

That's when Barry knew he should take the plunge now. Like they say it's now or never. 

"Marry me?" He asked quickly Iris looked shocked 

"what?" She asked confused thinking he got hit in the head. 

He repeated "Iris Ann west will you marry me?" 

Her smile got so wide and bright even the sun looked dull. "Yes I will marry you Barry!" She kissed him softly making sure not to aggravate the injury. 

"But." She said sternly then she paused. Barry looked concerned he thought she would say no. She continued "You have to stay alive... I will Marry you as long as you stay with me." 

"Always" is all Barry said before they kissed again. 

Joe Caitlin and Cisco all cheered and clapped and it was no longer a fearful situation it was a gleeful situation.


	2. Heart shattered

It was late at night when Barry's phone rang 

"Mmm bar your phone" Iris said clearly annoyed and sleepily 

"Sorry" Barry apologized 

Barry saw it was 1 A.M. He groaned and picked up the phone.

"Caitlin what's up?.... Yea..... wait right now.... ugh ok" Barry complained as he hung up the phone "Sorry babe I have to go Caitlin needs me at STAR for something." 

"Be safe Bar and come home to me" she said sweetly 

"Always" Barry cooed as he kissed her on the cheek.

\-----------------------------------------------

Iris woke up to see the sleeping speeder right next to her. She smiled to herself and kissed him on his temple. He stirred in his sleep.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled 

Iris laughed again "nah uh big guy you have to go to work." 

"Can my work be considered sleeping?" He asked innocently 

"Nope time to get up." Iris finally said

\----------------------------------------------

Barry had a bad day at work and his day wasn't getting any better he wished he could just curl up and get back in bed.

His day started off by captain Singh yelling at him and then Julian spilling chemicals all over his shoes. He didn't get hurt thank God but still it was his nice pair of converse 

Barry had it he was just about to leave when he saw Iris with a bag of big belly burger. He smiled and asked

"Is that for me?" 

"Yes sir it is" Iris said kissing her fiancé 

He smiled lightly and was ready to eat.

\-----------------------------------------------

Iris noticed that Barry has been upset the past couple of days and she wanted to know why so she finally confronted him in the STAR Labs cortex without anyone around just in case it was sensitive.

"Hey Barry is everything alright I noticed you have been upset... it's not because-" she stoped and looked at her beautiful engagement ring. 

"No no of course not iris I love you. It's just everybody except you has been snippy at me the last couple of days and I'm wondering if team Flash should still be team Flash and not Team Kid Flash- I dunno I just don't think I really serve a purpose anymore." Barry said while his voice cracked and his eyes getting red.

"Oh Barry you know we love you. Look at me." Iris brought a hand to cradle her fiancé's cheek and his eyes met hers "Nobody thinks your worthless around here ok?" She spoke. She leaned in and kissed him 

A few moments later and mad looking joe and Wally came through the doorway with Caitlin and Cisco following.

"What the heck Barry where were you I had to take down that meta by myself!" A very mad Wally yelled 

"What?" Barry looked at Cisco "Nobody informed me of a meta attack" 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you still needed to be informed" Cisco sarcastically spat out. 

Then joe was the next to speak "Barry if you aren't going to help out Wally I don't see why you are still here!" 

Barry felt like he got punched in the gut with those words. Iris noticed right away and thought of the conversation she just had with Barry 

"Dad-" Iris began but got cut off by joe 

"Not now iris" joe said but continues "Now I knew that Wally said he was doing a lot of work but what I didn't know is that he was doing it without any help. Barry if Wally is doing most of the work I say that's there is no need for you and now you just need to accept the fact that he is better than you." Joe finished 

Barry knew he would get harsh words in his life but he never imagined they would come from joe. Barry looked sleep deprived, betrayed, hurt and a whole bunch of different emotions Iris could see right through it. Barry had his back facing the team so they couldn't see the tears streaming down his face. When Barry heard the part when joe said Wally was better than him that was the final straw, he cracked. He turned around and faced the team they now all saw his pain. Before joe could say anything to apologize Barry flashed out of the room and he kept running until he couldn't.

"Dad what the hell was that?!" Iris practically yelled 

"I- I don't know what came over me" joe said with shock in his voice "I've never done that" 

"Wow das nice. Two seconds before you entered the cortex Barry just shared with me how he doesn't feel valuable anymore to the team and you really made him believe it congrat." Iris said so deadly calm it made joe flinch. 

"Now I'm going to go find my fiancé that you guys made feel oh so great" Iris said storming out 

"Let me come with you" joe said pleading 

"That's alright you've done enough" Iris spoke 

\-----------------------------------------------

Barry was sobbing in his childhood home. He would always come back here to feel better. He would remember all of the great memories of his mom and dad 

"Mom I miss you." Barry cried out 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Where do you think he would go?" Iris asked her dad. Iris only brought joe along to help her find Barry. 

It took them hours but they finally found him curled up in his childhood home crying his eyes out. Joe felt the guilt hit him like a train. 

"Barry" Iris whispered comfortingly as she wrapped her arms around him "shhh it's ok. You're ok" she said soothingly 

They waited there until Barry fell asleep in iris's arms from being too exhausted to cry anymore. Joe carried Barry out and drove Iris and him back to their apartment. 

\-----------------------------------------------

When they got back to the apartment Iris tucked Barry in on their bed and watched her fiancé sleep. Joe left thirty minutes ago and Iris was glad about that. *what a week* Iris thought 

It started out great with her happy bar that shot out those signature smiles and corny jokes and now she sits there looking at the love of her life that had his heart shattered from people he trusted and loved. Iris will force her father to make it up to Barry no matter what. She swore that she will make everything up to Barry. Because what was Team Flash without a Happh Barry Allen heck, What was Iris west without a Happy Barry Allen.

She spoke softly so she didn't wake him up and she started to play with his hair.

"Everything will be alright bar as long as you don't run off on me again. As long as you stay with me."


	3. Stress me out of my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry stressing too much

To say wedding planning wasn't stressful was a lie. Barry was overwhelmed with every thing. What cake with what filling, what decor with what, who can sit next to who. The whole situation was giving Barry grey hair. 

"Hey babe I'm going to go dress shopping" Iris said looking at Barry who was clearly stressed to the brim "Barry?" 

"Hmm oh ok have fun!" He said with as much enthusiasm as possible. 

\---------------------------------------------

Barry's stress was spilling into work as well. Barry got the bills for the wedding arrangements and almost fainted.

Joe walked into the lab and saw the sleep deprivation and stress all over his foster sons face. 

"Bar?" Joe asked with concern "you ok?"

Barry quickly responded "yea yea I'm fine"

Joe knew Barry wasn't alright he looked at Barry once and knew what was going on 

"When is the last time you slept." Joe continued

"Uh last night?" Barry spoke not 100% sure if that was true. "Joe I'll be fine I promise I'm almost done with the Johnson case I'll bring that down a.s.a.p." Barry said as he rubbed his eyes 

Joe let it go "alright bar" 

\-------------------------------------------

Barry was stressing out about everything. But finally an hour later he finished the case and brought it down to the captain 

Even the captain could see the stress in the eyes of the young forensic scientist. 

"Allen are you alright?" The captain asked with concern

"Yea I'm good... uh I'll go start on the Cruz case" 

Barry walked out of the captains office and stumbled a bit. Joe saw that and got concerned and wanted to go tell Barry to go home but he knew Barry wouldn't listen. 

Before walking up the stairs Barry got a text from Iris 

Hey I got the dress and it's the cutest ever anyways headed home now <3 -I 

Barry smiled and was glad that Iris was happy but then even more stress slapped him in the face. His brain was on over drive and it hurt.

\----------------------------------------------

Barry was working on the case until he got light headed. He realized he was falling to the ground in slow motion. Then everything went dark.

\--------------—------------------------------

Joe had it up to here with barry. He was so concerned for barry he knew that barry would overwork himself and not complain about it. Joe thought Barry was working long enough and decided to go and tell Barry to go home. Joe climbed the stairs and when he got to the forensics lab is face went pale the sight he saw was the scariest thing he'd ever saw. It was the form of his foster son unconcious on the floor. 

"Barry!" Joe called out "barry can you hear me?!" Joe tapped the young mans face and Barry stirred.

"Joe?" Barry asked weakly. 

"What happened?" Joe asked with fear still in his voice 

"Well I guess I fainted." Barry said simply as he went to get up 

"Hey don't move" joe commanded "Why did you faint is the wedding giving you that much stress that you fainted?" 

"Yea I guess it's just I want to give iris the perfect wedding the wedding she deserves it's just with this financial stuff I dunno if I can do it." Barry finished brokenly 

"Bar you know you can ask me for help" joe offered as he sat barry in a chair and handed him an ice pack 

"That's the thing joe I don't want to burden you with my troubles!" Barry said 

"You wouldn't be barry! Honestly. I'll have Julian call Iris and tell her what happened" 

Before Barry could protest he noticed joe already sent the message 

\-----------------------------------------------

30 minutes later a very concerned Iris walks in.

"I Was across the street at jitters and I get a call from Julian saying you fainted what happened are you ok?!" Iris asked as she went to check the bump on Barry's head for herself. 

"I'm fine Iris, little tired but other than that I'm great, really" he spoke truthfully 

"Ok" Iris said with relief. "Dad im taking Barry home to have him sleep can you let captain know" Iris asked 

"Sure" joe said snickering seeing how Iris takes care of Barry.

\----------------------------------------------

Later that day barry and Iris arrived at their apartment. 

"Ok mister nap time" Iris commanded "I don't need you passing out again" 

"Yes ma'am but, I'll only go to sleep as long as you stay with me" Barry protested 

"Of course sleepy head" Iris said kissing her fiancé "I love you" she said softly 

"I love you too" Barry cooed as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep  
\----- ---------------------------------------  
Later in the week Barry noticed that all the bills were paid and hey knew that joe did that but deep down he was so happy he didn't have to stress about it anymore. Now he can focus on marrying his beloved Iris West.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading sorry if it was bad XD


End file.
